This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this subproject is to fill an Assistant/Associate Professor position within the College of Arts &Sciences at the University of Montana. This represents the fourth and final recruitment of our first renewal period. This is a collaborative recruitment with matching funds from the University and the College of Arts and Sciences. It is expected that this recruit will have a tenure-track position in the Division of Biological Sciences and will have a strong research program in the area of computationally-focused Neurobiology.